The major objective of this proposal has been and continues to be the investigation of optimal intravenous feeding of surgical patients by assessing the effects of specific intravenously administered fluid regimens using combinations of amino acids, glucose and fat. The effects of different intravenous regimens on specific protein synthesis are being assessed by studying the rate of albumin synthesis by the liver by the highly specialized (14C) sodium carbonate technique. In addition, the hormonal (insulin and glucagon) and intermediary metabolism (glucose, ketone bodies, free fatty acids, plasma and urinary amino acid concentrations, apparent and standard nitrogen balances) are also being measured in order to assess the effects of the different intravenous diets on hormonal-intermediary metabolism interactions.